Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure
'' is the first fan season created by Cure Believe. It can be classified as a "spin-off" to Heartcatch Pretty Cure. It will begin airing February 9, 2014, replacing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The theme for the series is "mirage" and "flower". Plot ''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Episodes Official: One peaceful day in the Mirage Kingdom, a villain by the name of Taika destroyed everything and everyone living there. One citizen, who was princess Cure Moonlight Mirage, tried to defend, but failed. She, along with Kira, escaped to Earth. She tells three other mascots to search for the other Mirage Pretty Cures. That is what Hanasaki Cherry dreamed about. Before she knows it, she meets a mascot from the dream by the name of Hana. Hana explains to Cherry that was no dream. It was informing her of what was happening to the kingdom and what will later happen to Earth, and Taika will take people's Mirage Souls and turn them into Kurokokoros! When her friend's Mirage Soul is taken out, Cherry can not believe it is all true! Hana turns into a Mirage Module for Cherry to transform into Cure Blossom Mirage! It is her duty to help find the other Mirage Cures, as well as to protect everybody. Cure Believe's Version After a strange dream Hanasaki Cherry had, she meets the mascot Hana as Daisy's Mirage Soul is taken out. With the monster, Kurokokoro, in sight, Hana helps Cherry transform into Cure Blossom Mirage! Cherry, along with best friend Daisy, shy student Sunny, and the mysterious Cure Moonlight Mirage, they will save our world from the hands of darkness! Characters NOTE: Names are in the Japanese format, last-first. Pretty Cures Voiced by: Sendai Eri Cherry is a 14 year old student who attends Sakura Middle/High School and is the leader of the series. Although she can be energetic in sports, she doesn't study well, and usually gets low grades in school, which also leads to not wanting to make many friends due to her only interest being in sports. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Blossom Mirage '''and her theme color is scarlet. Voiced by: Tanaka Rie Daisy is a 13 year old student who attends the same classes as Cherry. Daisy likes to hang out with her friends while shopping and doesn't care about school. This is all she likes because she thinks it is important, but later learns that it isn't the most important part of life. Her Pretty Cure identity is Cure Marine Mirage and her theme color is navy blue. Voiced by: Maeda Ai Sunny is a 14 year old student, just like Cherry, who attends the same classes as Cherry and Daisy. She appears as a transfer student who likes to stay quiet, despite her name being Sunny. When she first became a Pretty Cure, she made friends with Cherry and Daisy. Her Pretty Cure identity is '''Cure Sunshine Mirage '''and her theme color is dark yellow. Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami Rose is the oldest in the series at 17 years old. She tried to defend the Mirage Kingdom because she was the princess, but, having ultimately failed, sends three mascots to find the remaining Mirage Pretty Cures. She gets upset very often, but is helped by the other girls, especially Cherry. Her Pretty Cure identity is 'Cure Moonlight Mirage '''and her theme colors are silver and dark purple. Mascots Voiced by: Kikuchi Kokoro Hana is Cherry's mascot. Hana acts as the oldest of the mascots in this series and ends her sentences with "~hana!" Voiced by: ??? Miracle is Daisy's mascot. Miracle acts as Hana's younger sister and ends her sentences with "~kuru!" Voiced by: ??? Bright is Sunny's mascot. Bright seems to have a relationship with Miracle and ends his sentences with "~bu!" Voiced by: ??? Kira is Rose's mascot. Kira is truly the oldest mascot in this series and ends his sentences with "~kira!" Villains Voiced by: ??? Taika is the main villain of the series. Her goal is not just to destroy the Mirage Kingdom, but the planet Earth as well. Her biggest rival appears to be Cure Moonlight Mirage, after the events of the destruction of the kingdom. Her name is her short version of "k'uro '''tai'you", but reversed and an "a" is added. Voiced by: ??? The Kurokokoros are the monsters of the day, created by a person's black Mirage Soul. They are similar to Jikochuus from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Later on, some can appear as both an illusion and the actual, confusing the Cures. The name means "black heart". consists of dark versions of the Mirage Cures. Each one represents a Cure's self in the past and also want to make the world sad and filled with despair. They are: Voiced by: ??? She represents the part of Cherry when she couldn't make many friends that enjoyed sports. Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako She represents the part of Daisy when she thought shopping was the most important part of life. Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya She represents the part of Sunny when she never spoke to anybody. Voiced by: Park Romi She represents the part of Rose when she was upset about the destruction of her kingdom. Items Mirage Module - This is the item Cherry and Daisy use to transform by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Shining Mirage Module - This is the item Sunny uses to transform. The name fits her theme accurately, but she transforms the same way by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Super Mirage Module '- This is the item Rose uses to transform. The title "super" is given because she has had more experience and is a princess, but she transforms the same way by shouting, ''"Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" 'Mirage Baton '- This is the item used for purification attacks by all the Cures. Each baton has its own color to represent the theme color of the respective Cure. '''Mirage Compact - This is the item used to transform into Super Mirage Cure form. Locations Mirage Kingdom :The kingdom where Rose used to live before Taika destroyed it. Sakura :The town where the season takes place. Sakura Middle/High School :The town's middle and high school where the girls attend. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure. All rights belong to Toei Animation, so this is unlikely to be the series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. ''-wishes the show would still come later, just with different civilian and villain names, as well as song names-'' Trivia *The art style in this season appears to be a mixture of Heartcatch! style and Doki Doki! style. **Ironically, all three seasons have quite many similarities. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' has many firsts: **No hair ornaments for all characters **Voice changes during transformation **Outfits are different from the usual ones **Cure names have been used before, but not for real Cures **Share surnames of previous Cures **Has one villain to summon a monster **All Cures in civilian form have the same eye color **In two episodes, two of the Cures (Marine Mirage and Sunshine Mirage) were brainwashed, and the other two had to fight against them to save them. *Sunny's character is highly based on myself: shy, a transfer student, and attends classes with new best friends. *Although there are many similarities to Heartcatch, these that are listed are only a few similarities: **The beginning of the first episode is also in the lead Cure's dream. **The last Cure joins the team around the middle of the series. **All have dark counterparts, although Heartcatch's dark counterparts, the Mirage Cures, are the Cures of Let's Mirage!, who also have the Kuro Cures. **In their super forms, their Cure names start with "Super". External Links *Official Fan Series's Wiki *Facebook Fan Group Category:Fan Series Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Believe